Bitter Trance
by Hawthorness
Summary: Mystogan is known to be one of the most mysterious and strongest mage of Fairy Tail. Upon the epiphany that Mystogan has a similar face to that with Jellal's, we might be missing something else behind his mask. But what could that be?


A/N: Hiya Guys! So this is my first fanfiction, which is posted here at least. So I'm having a hard time because I don't know how to post it here. As I write this fanfic, I don't know what's going on my mind, but I tried my best to make this story related to the main storyline. All mild compliments and criticisms are welcome :)). But anyways, please enjoy reading

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything here except for my story plot.

* * *

It was fairly distant but Mystogan could clearly hear the clash happening with the Fairy Tail's Second Building: chairs being smashed, tables being ruined, people inside scream and shouting, and on top of that, Natsu's voice clinging across the Fairy Tail's vicinity. With the usual gesture, Mystogan leaped on the woods' branches stealthily, creating no noise as he swiftly dashed towards the building's large gate.

As he opened the door, he noticed the Fairy Tail Mages clashing wildly and loudly (specifically Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel, with Max and the others being drawn in).

As he walked across, the Fairy Tail Building which seconds earlier was breaking down with noises became completely silent— rather silenced. The staff with an eye on it glowed green behind Mystogan as he witnessed the mages of Fairy Tail falling into deep slumber. Sleep Magic. Even though the mages of Fairy Tail became used to this occurrence, Mystogan still couldn't help but hesitate about doing this to his own comrade.

As he walked around the guild's bar, he immediately noticed the absence of Fairy Tail's third master, Makarov. Mystogan thought it's odd considering Makarov barely left the guild unless he had an important occasion to attend (like The Guild Master's Gathering or the 'Homily' of the Magic Council).

Mystogan removed the bandana covering his whole face but the eyes only to reveal his face completely identical to that with Jellal Fernandez, one of the greatest threats to the Magic Council. After Mystogan chose one of the S-Class Jobs on the Second Floor's Job Request Board, he prepared to step outside and release the sleep spell he casted. But he was stopped in his way when he looked outside the window to see the accumulation of gray clouds ready to brew a storm on Magnolia anytime.

_Anima._

Impulsively, Mystogan held both sides of his temple tightly with both hands and let a moan escaped his mouth; it was as if he's in pain, but it wasn't. Images of Anima sucking and draining magical energy within Earth flashed to his mind. _Magnolia's end is near. _

Like a weakening cow, Mystogan dropped to his knees, still tightening his grip at his head and groaning in mental ache. After almost a minute of gaining his thoughts back, Mystogan hardly calmed himself enough for him to look towards his left side, where the guild bar's stand is well, standing firm.

He saw Erza Scarlet in one of the bar stools, wearing an unusual white casual blouse and skirt, leaning to the table and sleeping like a naïve child. Tears flowed through Mystogan's cheeks.

As Mystogan wept on his knees, thunderbolts crashed outside, signaling the coming of the tempest. Mystogan went closer to the sleeping Erza, wiping his tears with his own hands.

_I've always had a crush on you: your unrivaled courage and strength, your willpower, a heart that cares for her comrades, _Mystogan thought, brushing the hair strands off her forehead onto the back of her free ear.

Mystogan couldn't help but burst to tears. _All this time, I've been leaning on fulfilling this seemingly-endless mission. When will I ever have the chance to be happy? _Mystogan's eyes wondered Erza's face, like he was memorizing every detail of it. _I'm truly sorry, I did all I can to stop the Animas. But this seems to be the end for all of us. _Mystogan leaned forward and kissed Erza's forehead, his tears dropping to her forehead.

Apparently, after the fall of Oraciön Seïs, Mystogan had always known Erza liked Jellal Fernandez wholeheartedly after he had been imprisoned. Even _loved, _he thought.

Mystogan didn't hold back, until he was stopped by the creak of the front door. He immediately stood up and turned, only to see Makarov standing there, looking at Mystogan with a silly grin painted on his face.

"Whoa… I didn't know that you… you like Erza", Makarov said, trying to sound astonished but it isn't; his smile being expunged.

"Y-you saw that?!" Mystogan blushed furiously, avoiding Makarov's eyes. "N-no, it's not like what you think. It's impulse."

"There's no point in denying it until we see it with our own eyes", Makarov responded as he easily jumped and spinned midair (in an acrobatic way) closer to Mystogan. Mystogan accidentally glanced to Makarov's eyes. "Anyways, are those tears?"

Mystogan quickly wiped the tears. "Umm, it's nothing", he paused. "I should be heading now, please forgive me for my rash, selfish acts."

"Like I said earlier, there's no point in hiding it… There must be something since this is the first time I see you crying. Spill it, I'm all ears."

Mystogan bit his lips as a reply, indicating a 'no'.

"It's okay if it's a secret. But please do remember I'm always here not only as your master but as your friend and father", Makarov replied, in which Mystogan had nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing; as a parent, I will do everything to protect my children."

Makarov's words strucked like an arrow into Mystogan's heart. Before Mystogan could fall into tears once again, he put his bandana cover back to his face. "I should get going."

"Please take care."

As the sleep magic had been released, everyone inside the Fairy Tail Building came back to life, though Erza was the first to wake up from his sleep. As she stood up to get herself a glass of water, she felt something funny on her forehead. She extended her arm to reach it and feel it. Her forehead is soaked. Erza used her tongue to taste her finger. _Tears? _After confirming it really were tears, Erza felt that there's another 'thing' on her forehead which apparently she knew wasn't tears. _A kiss? But from who? _

Erza blushed as she thought there could only be one person who could make all of them fall asleep and could possibly kissed her.

_Who really are you, Mystogan? _


End file.
